Porque tú confías
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: Todo lo que ella era hoy era gracias a Soma, la Megumi del día pertenecía a Soma porque él la ayudó a crecer cuando todos los demás creían que no era nada más que una chica a punto de ser expulsada.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Yuto Tsukuda y Shun Saeki.

La emoción del nuevo fandom me embriaga. Pues que amo esta _ship _y casi nadie los shippea, parece ser mi trabajo shippear lo que nadie le gusta. Bueno, personillas, ¡espero sea de su agrado!

* * *

**Porque tú confías.**

* * *

Cuando Megumi Tadokoro lo conoció por primera vez creyó que estaba loco y que debía tener una suerte muy mala que alcanzara, irónicamente con suerte, a ser una "E" en términos de calificación. Soma era raro, loco y le daba miedo por ella, que no hablaba con nadie y balbuceaba dirigiéndose a su propio reflejo, temía que la odiarían más por culpa del extraño chico nuevo que conoció por un supuesto mal juego del universo en su contra.

A Megumi, ahora, se le humedecían los ojos por recordar todas las cosas horribles que pensó de él, porque, ¡sorpresa! Soma-kun fue de las primeras personas fuera de la Estrella Polar que la trataron bien y no como una idiota. A Soma-kun nada de eso le importaba; sus descuidos, sus malas notas y sus balbuceos. Nada de eso le interesaba, sólo que era ella y nada más. Con eso bastaba.

—¡Tadokoro, vamos, apúrate! Quiero practicar un platillo nuevo —sonrió Soma como solía hacer él, ligero y tranquilizador.

Soma era como una brisa cálida y de una u otra forma le recordaba a su hogar (a pesar de que ahí los inviernos eran más crudos y los veranos, en sí, también eran ciertamente fríos). Le hacía sentir tranquila y que nada malo ocurriría. Él siempre la defendía, a pesar de todo, y la apoyaba. Nunca la abandonaba aunque se pusiera en riesgo a sí mismo. Todo lo que ella era hoy era gracias a Soma, la Megumi del día pertenecía a Soma porque él la ayudó a crecer cuando todos los demás creían que no era nada más que una chica a punto de ser expulsada. La formó tanto en cocina como vida personal, quizás no había sido su intención inicial pero ahí estaba, creándole confianza en sí misma mientras el tiempo transcurría.

—Ya voy —respondió con una mueca de agotamiento que intentaba ser una sonrisa, parecía que a su lado nunca había descanso pues siempre tenía que correr de un lugar a otro.

Bajaba las escaleras de manera rápida pero con cuidado, pues no deseaba caer y romperse algo, sería lo último que necesitaba. Soma la aguardaba en la entrada del dormitorio con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de uniforme y esa expresión brillante que tenía cuando estaba inmerso en su mundo culinario.

—¡Rápido, rápido, tengo un nuevo menú y necesito probarlo cuanto antes! —sonrió a sus anchas.

A Megumi le gustaba esa sonrisa porque se le achicaban ligeramente los ojos pero al mismo tiempo parecía que se iluminaban. Le gustaba la forma de su rostro; medio cóncavo en la parte de los pómulos y afilados ángulos que marcaban su edad de adolecer. Todo lo que a él se refería significaba su adoración, incluso aquella cicatriz en su ceja que alguna vez le contó su razón de estar, para ella era una historia; lección y error, error y lección. Le gustaban sus manos tal cual eran; callosas por tanto tiempo cocinando, con incontables cortes menores de cuchillos y salpicaduras de aceite. Le gustaban sus brazos, no necesariamente fuertes o tonificados como los de Isshiki-sempai, pero es que los suyos eran especiales, le eran perfectos cuando en noches frías, tristes o angustiantes se sentía cobijada por ellos en torpes abrazos de un chico que no estaba acostumbrado a temas amorosos. Le gustaba su pecho y abdomen, planos y perfectos para apoyarse, listos con el arrullo de un corazón palpitante que le comunicaba palabras simples pero que significaban vida. Amaba sus labios delgados y se abochornaba en su propia vergüenza de deseo cuando, por las noches solitarias en su habitación, deseaba tan solo un último toque de ellos; aquel mismo que nunca se atrevía a pedir por vergüenza ("—Sólo uno más, Tadokoro, es que hace cosquillas y se siente bien. Déjame darte uno más y te dejo ir.", decía él con su tono de voz jovial porque era sincero llegando a rozar lo vergonzoso), esos toques deseados en que ella se derretía como mantequilla en la sartén y su cuerpo se prendía a fuego lento con las miradas de él, quien de manera inconsciente la admiraba como uno de los platos más exquisitos que pudiera hacer; una delicia, un manjar, una _delicatessen_, la equidad de ambrosía para los Dioses.

Cuando Tadokoro se sentía tan dichosa por saber que un chico tan genial como Soma la quería a ella.

—Vamos —volvió a apurar él pero sin perder la sonrisa, siempre con tranquilidad porque las únicas veces que se enojaba con ella era cuando la escuchaba despreciarse a sí misma o su cocina. Sólo ahí él fruncía él ceño y le regañaba con severidad que lograba, a veces, asustarla un poco. Siempre él siendo tan paciente.

Megumi no puede evitar sonreír cuando llega frente a él. Los cordones de sus zapatos desabrochados porque no le dio tiempo para arreglarse más allá de trenzarse el cabello como siempre lo tiene. Soma, entonces, con un hábito que se de a poco ganó por las diarias convivencias, se arrodilla frente a ella y con hábiles dedos que trabajan rápido crea dos lazos. Las mejillas de Tadokoro se tiñen de rosa y Soma frunce el ceño en un deje de concentración. Luego, terminando el trabajo pero antes de volver a su altura, solo porque le da la gana le regala un fugaz beso en la rodilla desnuda que logra sacarle el aire y generarle una expresión de asombro junto con bochorno. Megumi se queja por la vergüenza entre torpes balbuceos pero Soma se ríe, ignorándola. Se levanta, estira un poco la espalda desperezando los músculos y le regala otra sonrisa de inocencia. Abre la puerta antes de escuchar más regaños chillones.

—Sí, sí. ¡Vamos!

Soma la sujeta de la mano, entrelazando los dedos en la costumbre que ya tienen y guiándola por caminos que no se hubiera atrevido a recorrer sola.


End file.
